<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 by Spanish_Senpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869129">Whumptober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanish_Senpai/pseuds/Spanish_Senpai'>Spanish_Senpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Captivity, Collars, Fear, Gen, Injury, Kidnapping, Mark Fischbach Egos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Swearing, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanish_Senpai/pseuds/Spanish_Senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my Whumptober submissions! They are a combination of drawing and writing, so I will be posting both. I'll update the list as I go since I'm currently playing catch up haha! All info is just copy - pasted from my Tumblr.</p><p>Day 1: Shackled (drawing)<br/>Day 2: Collars (drawing)<br/>Day 3: Held at Gunpoint (drawing)<br/>Day 4: Caged (writing)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Shackled (drawing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy Whumptober Day 1! I’ll be using this month to practice some whump stuff so please excuse any wonky posing / expressions. I’m way behind in that regard haha!!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Collars (drawing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yay for day 2! I drew <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/m8prRhNmysEgcAoR6fs5nJw">@septic-dr-schneep</a> ‘s swap character The Splendorous Schneeplestein! I wonder who’s hand that is … </p><p>First time drawing bruises! I’m so excited to try more stuff!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Held at Gunpoint (drawing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whumptober day 3! Sorry I’m late, my birthday was on the third and then I was just tired on the fourth. For the sake of my own shoulders and arm, I believe I’ll have to write some of these prompts instead of drawing them. I’ll try and make it fun still!</p><p>Also please excuse the wonky gun and gun arm. I never want to draw a gun again because of how much I hated doing it haha!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Caged (writing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author is captured by an enthusiastic fan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still playing catch up lol! It’s a little difficult to write since my writing is pretty, uh, garbo? I’m just a little off when it comes to describing things so I hope this is alright lol! I’m honestly surprised by how much dialog I put in it.</p><p>TW: Broken Bones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me out! Let me out right now you motherfu-" Author cut himself off with a sharp gasp as the top of the cage was given a sharp smack, the sound reverberating through the metal hard enough to make his teeth chatter.</p><p>His captor, some smooth talking, game playing, psychopath simply chuckled at the reaction, "Now, now, that's no way to speak to your host." The man, dressed in a fancy white suit, stalked around the cage settled in the center of the room. Author whipped his head around to follow his movements, cursing his vulnerability. With his hands bound to the floor of the cage and no pen in sight, he was defenseless. </p><p>"Fuck off. You can't keep me here," Author snarled, tugging in vain on the chains wrapped tightly around his wrists.</p><p>"From what I've seen, as long as you can't write, I can keep you anywhere for as long as I like. I suggest you start learning some respect, starting with that mouth of yours. You might find the consequences are severe." He stopped in front of the Author, crouching down so he could look Author in the eye. The defiance shining there made him smirk. Breaking in this new pet would be no fun without that shine of rebellion. "You're so fascinating. I can't wait to figure out all the things you can do."</p><p>Author bristled at the demeaning words, "I'm going to get out of here and when I do, you'll wish you had chopped of my hands!"</p><p>A hand suddenly fisted in his hair, jerking his head forward to smack against the bars. Author hissed in pain while his captor leaned in close enough Author could feel his breath on his ear. </p><p>"Where I stand, you're nothing but a pet. The only power you hold is what I'm willing to give. Maybe you'll escape but until then, I own you." He leaned away and released the Author's hair. His words only made Author see red. He was a god! He could control anyone at anytime. The world was at the mercy of his power.</p><p>"Get comfortable. The fun will begin soon."</p><p>The Author was left alone in the cage for an uncertain amount of time, all the while trying to plan a way out of this. No one would notice he was gone for a long time and by then who knows what his captor would do to him. He didn't even know what was outside the room he was in. Shit, he couldn't even see the walls since the only light was above him.</p><p>His shoulders and back ached from being forced into a hunched position. Of course, his life as a writer aided the pain he was in but now he couldn't even sit up and stretch. Leaning against the bars was the most comfortable he could get. The cage was just big enough for him to curl up on the floor, not that he was going to show that kind of weakness. The only slight upside he could find to his captivity was how quiet the room was. He spent most of his time in silence while he was writing, the only sound being him reading over a rough draft or the distant sounds of birds in the surrounding forest. The lack of sound helped him think and stopped him from freaking out entirely. </p><p>He hated to admit it but he was starting to get nervous. What could he do besides wait for his captor to return? What was going to happen to him? Grumbling to himself, he tugged on the chains in vain, desperate to do anything other than sit around and wait for whatever his captor had planned. He was the Author! All the answers were supposed to come from him! </p><p>Swallowing to wet his dry throat, (when was the last time he'd had something to drink?) the door suddenly clicked and in walked the Author's least favorite character. </p><p>"I hope you've been having fun in here. I just came in to check on you, see how you're liking the accommodations. I had this room specially made for you." Again, he circled the Author, staring at him like the Author was a prized dog. The Author glared in return, never letting his back face the man. "Nothing to say? You were so chatty earlier. I didn't think it would be so easy to get you to follow my rules. What a good pet indeed."</p><p>Author lunged at him with a roar of rage, metal cuffs cutting into his skin as he snarled, "I am not your pet!"</p><p>His captor chuckled at the hate etched in Author's face, crouching down again with his hands coming out of his pockets, something small clasped in his left one. The Author was ready to spit more insults at the smug face before him when a loud, piercing sound made him flinch away, curling up on the floor of the cage to try and cover his ears. Author's eyes clenched shut and teeth ground against each other as his brain felt like it would explode from the sound. It was like he was stuck in the middle of 50 rockets taking off. He almost didn't notice when it stopped with how much his ears were ringing. His breath was heavy as he tried to fight the sudden headache pounding behind his eyes.</p><p>"-ad those are working. What do you think? Effective, no?"</p><p>Author didn't respond or resist as his hands, still chained together, were pulled outside of the cage and clipped to something else. As the ringing faded though, he managed to open his eyes and see his hands stuck outside the cage. A bad feeling settled in his stomach but there was nothing he could do as a metal bar suddenly slammed into his left hand. Author cried out at the pain running through his hand and up his arm, instinctively trying to pull away but his hands were stuck. A second hit was quick to follow and this time a definite crack split the air. Author screamed, pulling against the chains until he realized that made the agony worse.</p><p>"S - Stop. Stop it," Author gasped, trying to resist the tears building in his eyes as the broken bones sent steady throbs up his arm. Author's shaking, unbroken hand grabbed the edge of the cage to ground himself. </p><p>His captor raised the bar again and swung. Author flinched, eyes shutting in preparation of the pain but no hit came. He blinked, looking up to see his captor grinning down at him with the bar resting on his shoulder. "Very effective I see. This has been an informative experience. We'll continue this later, <em>Author</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to check me out on Tumblr (which is where I'm posting more stuff like this) my username is SpanishSenpai!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>